


Bath Time

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans, Bathing/Washing, Cat Sans, Fluff, Gen, Good-Ish Doctor Gaster, Innocent Sans, Neko Sans, Parent W. D. Gaster, Young Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Gaster gives N3-K0 a bath like the good parent he is.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title for this:
> 
> "sans being a bratty little bitch for 2 seconds before reverting back to his cinnamon roll ways"
> 
> ALSO, MORE AMAZING FANART BY AKUMU
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/callmeakumu/art/That-Red-Stuff-870186481?ga_submit_new=10%3A1613199600&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

N3-K0 was sprinting around Gaster’s office, searching for a hiding spot as Gaster chased him. 

**“N3-K0! Please stop running away!”** Gaster pleaded.

“nuu! i don’ wanna!” He cried.

**“You need to! You’re covered in bl- I mean red!”**

“i like tha’ red though!”

**“You can’t keep it on your fur, it’ll stain!”**

N3-K0 dove underneath the desk, and curled up, hiding his paws from view, and covering his face with his tail. If Gaster can’t see him, he can’t take away the red!

Gaster sighed, and turned away from N3-K0.

 **“Oh dear, wherever could he be?”** Gaster lifted up a paper, pretending to search for him, **“I suppose I’ll have to look elsewhere, since he isn’t in this room.”**

Gaster walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. N3-K0 giggled to himself. He did it! He fooled Gaster! Now all that’s left to do is make it to a new spot, so that Gaster has an even harder time finding him.

N3-K0 crawled out from under the desk, and made his way out the door.

He didn’t think he’d be scooped up into Gaster’s arms.

 **“Gotcha!”** He celebrated.

N3-K0 hissed and thrashed, trying to break from Gaster’s hold.

“lemme go! don’ wanna!” He scratched at his coat sleeves.

 **“Nope. It’s bath time.”** Gaster began the short walk over to the bathroom.

“no no no no! i said no!” N3-K0 whined. Maybe if he said it enough times, Gaster would listen!

Gaster didn’t listen.

And that was how N3-K0 found himself in this weird box full of a see through liquid.

“i don’ like this.” He muttered.

 **“Well that sucks.”** Gaster spoke as he reached for a bottle filled with something.

“wha’ is this stuff?” N3-K0 tried to hold it in his paw, but it dripped off.

 **“That’s called water, and you’re in a bathtub. It’s what we use to clean ourselves.”** Gaster put some of that other liquid on a yellow thing covered in holes.

“an’ that?” He pointed to what Gaster was holding.

 **“This is a sponge. You put soap on it to make bubbles, and then you scrub yourself with the bubbles to clean your bones and fur.”** A few bubbles flew around in the air.

N3-K0 tried to touch a bubble, but it popped when he did. He giggled and reached for another, popping them one by one.

“i like bubbles!” He beamed at Gaster.

Gaster chuckled, and started to scrub between N3-K0’s ears. It felt really nice!

N3-K0 decided that he likes baths.

**Author's Note:**

> im really running out of things to say at the ends of these so i'll just tell jokes unless i have something meaningful to say.
> 
> what do you call a snake that's 3.14159 feet long?
> 
> a pi-thon


End file.
